Just Another Case
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: Request from Scarlett Lawliet! I am taking request just pm or review whichever is fine. LxOC One-Shot


Sorry for the wait Scarlett Lawliet!

"L, Scarlett is here to see you." I heard Watari say to L. Well I'm Scarlett, I have red hair, blue eyes, and freckles across my nose. "Send her in." L said. Watari lead me through many hallways until we reached his doors. "Hey L!" I said walking in reading my Percy Jackson The Last Olympian book. "So what do you want to converse about?" L asked most likely eating cake. "Just how great it is to see you again!" I exclaimed turning the page. "Yes its been 10 years since we last saw one another." L's voice made me happy inside I knew he would never hurt me. "L I want to ask you if you still love me like you said when we were 12." I asked setting down my book. There was silence between us and it wasn't the normal silence, it was the most silent silent I've ever heard. "Scarlett I was an immature 12-year-old. I never meant it, all you were was just another case." L simply said as if it wouldn't hurt me. I walked out of the room and ran down the hall and to my room. As soon as I got in I locked the door. Was that all I was to him? Another game? Another case? I couldn't stand him anymore.

L's POV "Watari I messed up my chances with Scarlett." I said carrying dishes to my caregiver. "Well what did you say to her?" The man asked taking the dishes from me. "That all she was to me was just another case." I replied sitting down in a chair. "L you know that is no way to treat the one you love." Watari told me. "But that's is the problem that is stopping me. I love her too much. When she's around my deduction skills drop by 20 percent and all I think about is her." I said taking a small bite of ice cream. Watari smiled at me. "Then she's the one! You to are destined to be together." Watari told me with a tone of seriousness and happiness. "So you are proposing that I-" "No L you are the one proposing." Watari said cutting me off and leaving me in complete shock.

Scarlett's POV I looked through my things and found exactly what I was looking for, my diary from when I was 11. I flipped through the pages and stopped at one that had the date September 18.

Dear Diary, Today I got switched to a new orphanage because of my grades. But that's not what's exciting. I met somebody named L Lawliet. He has dark messy hair, dark eyes with huge pupils, bags under his eyes, and he seems really nice. I really like him but I don't want him to know. What should I do?  
~Scarlett.

How could I ever love him. Somebody knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it, who could it possibly be? A giant dancing cookie? Only one would hope. "Go away L." I said closing my door a little. "Scarlett I'm truely sorry for my frivolous actions toward you and I would like to make it up by going bowling." L said handed me my Percy Jackson book that I had left. "Ok. I'll be ready in about 10 minutes." I said while closing my door. I put on black skinny jeans with a small green belt and kept my white t-shirt on. I walked down stairs and saw L waiting for me. "Ready?" L asked. "Yup." Was my reply. Watari drove us there and it didn't take as long as I thought it would. "So why bowling?" I asked L while putting on my bowling shoes. "I'm not that quite sure. Just wanted to do something fun. Which color? I have blue." L said. "Red please." I said and he handed me the red. I went first and got a spare then L went and got a strike. "How do you make that?" I asked completely and utterly amazed. "I just rolled it down the middle." L said. I don't think I've ever heard a simple explanation escape the lips of L. He kept rolling strikes and I kept rolling spares. But then I hit my first strike and instead of saying 'Strike!' at the top it said 'Marry me Scarlett?' The song Enchanted by Taylor Swift was playing and the lines were 'This is the very first page not where the story line ends.' I stood there in shock while L was! on one knee and held the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. "Yes!" I said. L wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared a magical kiss. There you go Scarlett Lawliet! So sorry it took forever D: I hope you liked it! Also the proposal scene I was listening to Taylor Swift (still) with Riley and Piper and that part played at the right time! :D Thank you Taylor Swift! 3 We love you 


End file.
